Drabbles
by Gallifrey Girl 9
Summary: A Drabble a day... maybe... The turtles' random—and brotherly—adventures! Rated for possible future updates.
1. Donnnny!

**I'm going to try to do a Drabble every other day... Maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles**

* * *

"Donnnny!"

"No Mikey! Not right now. You can wait."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Noooooo!"

Donny tries to block out Mikey's begging; but the banshee screech just kept getting louder and louder.

"Fine!" Donny groans, slamming his screwdriver on the table in frustration. "Apparently what you need can't wait for me to finish. What do you want?"

Mikey grins in triumph. "I just need batteries for my game controller," he says innocently. Donny sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"That was all?"

"Yep!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Donny rubs his temple, a monstrous headache already starting to emerge. "Michelangelo," he exhales, "you know where I keep my batteries." He propels himself on his rolling chair by pushing off his desk, and opens the counter's drawer on the other side of the room. He presents Mikey the desperately needed batteries, in which Mikey beams and snatches them.

"Thanks, bro!" He yells, quickly disappearing from sight.

Donny takes a deep breath in, then exhales. "Baby brothers," he mutters as he picks his screwdriver back up.


	2. Deep Breath

**Haha I did it! I posted the next day! This has the same layout as the other one... But oh well!**

* * *

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

"YEAH! EAT MY DUST!"

Even deeper breath in.

Even deeper breath out.

"HAHA SUCK IT!"

Leonardo snaps his eyes open. Any sort of meditation is out of the question with Michelangelo screaming at his video game like that. He considers telling Mikey to put a lid on it, but it's great that he still feels like he can act childish. Leo doesn't want to take that away from him.

On the other hand though: he really wants to meditate. Maybe he'll quiet down on his own. Leo positions himself in a meditative pose and tries to find his center. After a while of complete silence, Leo relaxes his shoulders and clears his mind. The Lair was calm, until...

"NO NO NO NO! NOT THAT WAY! AHHHH!"

Leo bolts up, completely ready to snap at his baby brother, but instead grinds his teeth together in frustration; however, someone else doesn't have that self control.

"MIKEY! SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR SHELL!" he hears his immediate younger brother, Raphael, roar. All goes quiet again, this time seeming more permanent.

Leonardo sighs, easing himself back onto his mat and closing his eyes. He smirks. Raph may be hotheaded, sometimes inconsiderate, and a total pain in the neck, but occasionally that wasn't such a bad thing.


	3. Only the Bad

He stood on the edge of the building, looking at the roofs of New York City. It's funny how easy it is to disappear in a city like this one; how easy it is to become a nobody. Everyone continues their day. Sure, there are bumps—that doesn't mean people stop. The world keeps turning. Another day goes by; and so much goes amiss.

Being a mutant turtle in New York City was worse than being dirt. At least people step on it: they know it's there. They don't even have birth certificates. They could die and there would be no proof they even existed. Worse than dirt.

You know how when you turn on the news and you see all the crimes and terrible things people did? That's life—that's stinking life. Everyone sees the worst of people, everyone remembers the bad. Only the bad gets credit. You know how horrible that is? The news can't take the time just to say, "Hey folks, that young boy helped that elderly lady across the street. Nice job, kid!" It's crap. It's utter crap.

He and his brothers do so much for this city, and don't get any notice. Do you know what kind of world we would live in if everyone did good just for the sake of it? Then people would look up and appreciate what they did. But no, only the bad gets notice. Only the bad.

The turtle looks at the ground below him. He could jump. It would be easy—it's just a jump. More people get noticed for jumping rather than standing. A jump is easy: standing is harder. He could stop standing, and just jump. Maybe then he'd be at least _something._

"Raphael? You okay?" Leo asks, looking at Raph's shell while he's looking down.

Raph glances back at him before completely turning around. "'M fine, Fearless," he smirks and walks to his brother.

He'll keep standing. After all, standing is more rewarding.

* * *

**What do you guys think? That was a little different than I normally write: I kinda just wrote and wrote. I did it on time too! Aren't you proud?**


	4. Five Minutes

**Don't hurt me! I did say I doubt I could do a drabble a day! I couldn't think of anything! Not my fault; blame my muse. **

**So anyway, I hope this makes it up to you. I was so blocked I even used a prompt, and still I had trouble with this. Sigh. **

**Prompt: Write a story that ends with "He would give anything to turn back the clock five minutes."**

* * *

Tears stain the mask he holds in his hands. The mask used to mean so much. It used to mean family, unity, commitment, love, and life. Now it represents the burden they all share.

How could the day go wrong so fast? One minute they were a happy family–together. Now? What are they now? What can they be? Because right now, currently, they are nothing.

They are separate beings, barely held together by past bonds. Together they were invincible. Apart they are damaged souls, longing and dying. How do they move on?

Leonardo clutches at the mask like it was a lifeline. Well, it is: it's the tie between their old way of life and the future ahead. The mask of his late brother; how he never thought he would hold it like this.

He was supposed to be first. Leonardo was the oldest, the most mature: the leader. Isn't the person who is born first dies first? How is it fair he outlives his younger brother? Why is fate so cruel? He was supposed to be first.

How sudden everything changed. In a blink of an eye, a part of the three remaining brothers died. Tears stream down his face, spilling from the true pain in his heart.

He was supposed to be first.

Leonardo would give anything to turn back the clock five minutes.

* * *

**Can you guys be super awesome and tell me what you think?! I want to know! Thanks for everyone who waited ;)**


	5. The Beach

***Peaks out from the dark corner* Hellooo, anyone there?**

**Yeah, I'm ashamed of my lack of updates. I knew I was busy but I thought I would have some time to write! I'm not out of the woods yet but I did catch a break.**

**Sorry for the not so good update. I just felt like I had to post****_ something._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, and with my skill of procrastination, that's a good thing.**

* * *

"C'mon, Donny, make a beach with us!"

"You can't make a beach, Mikey."

"You can make a pretend one!" Six year old Mikey is in the corner pushing dirt and dust into a pile. "Raphie is even helping."

"Yeah, brainiac, it's not like we're gonna go to a real beach."

Mikey pouts his bottom lip. "We might, one day."

"Sure, Mikey," Donny interjects before Raph can say anything. "Maybe one day."

"Yay!"

"You guys are just making another mess," Leo says, walking into the room.

"Nuh-uh! We're making a beach!"

"You're going to have to clean that up or else Master Splinter with be annoyed with all of us," Leo walks over and sits by Donny on the couch.

"Gosh, Leo, why do you always have to be a party-pooper?" Raph snaps.

"Yeah, Leo, gosh!" Mikey comments. Raph and he high five.

Leo just rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey Leo," Donny mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever go to the beach?" Donny asks shyly.

Leo blinks before responding, "I think so."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," Leo shrugs. "I mean, we're different than humans but I don't see why that would stop us from going to the beach."

"Do you think we could go to one that's really sunny?"

Leo smiles and rubs Donny's head. "Sure, bro."

Twelve years later and that wish has still not been granted. They learned long ago that it probably would never be.

* * *

**Ugh. Well I hope it wasn't too terrible. I had that idea in my head for a while.**

**If anyone would want to be awesome and lend me a hand for ****_Off the Cliff and Into the Water_**** you'd be super awesome! I have some things I have questions about and would want to run them by someone... if anyone wants to do that...**

**I would hand out jelly babies but I don't have any :(**


	6. A Better Wall

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been really crazy and I've left the fanfiction world for a decent amount of time. But I'm getting back into it so maybe something else will start coming. Hopefully! I wrote this a really long time ago and forgot to post it. Enjoy!**

I thought that after ten years it would be easier. I thought the pain would go away, at least to some extent. Why couldn't I have been right? It didn't get easier, it just got easier to ignore. It was easier to go about my day and not have it constantly weigh on me. It only became less noticeable, but if I did feel it, it was still just as strong. The details were starting to get fuzzy from the years but the screams never seemed to fail to chill my bones. Why in the world was I given this fate? Why were my brothers—brother—and I cursed this way. Why couldn't we just belong? Ten years and nothing has changed. Ten bloody, painful years. It was never going to alter; our destiny will always be the same. We fight for good, and hide from them: no amount of casualties would change that. I don't know if I would change our origin, but I can't think like that; because once I go down that hole, I can't get back out.

Facts were facts.

Nothing would change.

Ten bloody, painful years.

Only so much could be done.

It didn't get easier.

I just built a better wall.


End file.
